finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Odyssey VIII
Destiny Odyssey VIII, titled The Lion Stalks the Savannah, is a storyline in Dissidia Final Fantasy. This storyline follows Squall's search for his crystal and has a difficulty rating of three stars. Story After saving Zidane and Bartz from a tight spot, Squall rejects their offer to join their party and continues on alone, but secretly regrets it later on. Soon, Squall has a conversation with Cosmos - who is secretly Ultimecia in disguise - who tells Squall that he needs to remain alone to find his crystal. After a dispute with the Warrior of Light about his choice of being alone, Squall finds himself before the false Cosmos again, who reveals herself to be Ultimecia. Squall follows her and explains that his actions of isolation are out of duty, rather than abandonment, and that he is still working with his friends even when he is alone. When Garland appears as well, Squall is about to take both of them on in battle when Zidane appears to take Garland off of Squall's hands. After Squall defeats Ultimecia and obtains his crystal, Zidane explains that Bartz is in trouble, and Squall announces that he will help rescue him, no longer holding to his image of being a loner. Level Bonus Stages Destiny Odyssey VIII-1 :"A lone soldier, devoted only to duty. But there are several lights that guide him..." | valign="top"|In this stage there appears to be only one battle piece, however many more will appear as Squall defeats it. All subsequent stages in this storyline follows this general pattern. The player begins with 5 Destiny Points. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Battle Piece (Transient Lion) 3. Battle Piece (Delusory Knight) - appears after defeating 2 4. Battle Piece (Ephemeral Vision) - appears after defeating 2 5. Treasure Chest (Revolver) - appears after defeating 2 6. Battle Piece (Phantasmal Girl) - appears after defeating 3 7. Battle Piece (Transient Witch) - appears after defeating 4 8. Battle Piece (Capricious Thief) - appears after defeating either 6 or 7 9. Locked Area - unlock by defeating 8 10. Stigma of Chaos Destiny Odyssey VIII-2 :"No matter how faint, when given a small clue... There is nothing to do but accept one's fate." | valign="top"|This stage is similar to the previous one. Be aware that the strange battle piece encountered here starts with an exceptionally high bravery, and an HP attack can defeat Squall in in one turn, but defeating it will place a treasure chest on the stage. The summonstone cannot be reached until you complete the storyline. The player begins with five Destiny Points. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Battle Piece (Fallacious Tree) 3. Potion 4. Hard Battle Piece (Capricious Thief) - appears after defeating 2 5. Battle Piece (Delusory Knight) - appears after defeating 4 6. Strange Battle Piece (Fallacious Wanderer) - appears after defeating 4 7. Hard Battle Piece (Transient Witch) - appears after defeating 5 8. Treasure Chest (Purple Drop) - appears after defeating 6 9. Special Locked Area - unlocks after completing the storyline 10. Summonstone (Bahamut) 11. Locked Area - unlock by defeating 7 12. Stigma of Chaos Destiny Odyssey VIII-3 :"A grand dragon perched on a lofty summit... Its strength calls forth a new source of courage in the warrior." | valign="top"|In this stage two battle pieces are visible at first, but as in the previous stages many more will appear once they are defeated. The automatic version of Bahamut can be obtained here. The player begins with six Destiny Points. Squall fights Kuja at the end of the stage. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Battle Piece (Delusory Knight) 3. Hard Battle Piece (Ephemeral Vision) 4. Summonstone (Bahamut AUTO) 5. Strange Battle Piece (Fallacious Wanderer) - appears after defeating Delusory Knight 6. Battle Piece (Imaginary Champion) - appears after defeating Ephemeral Vision 7. Hard Battle Piece (Phantasmal Harlequin) - appears after defeating Fallacious Wanderer 8. Hard Battle Piece (Transient Witch) - appears after defeating Imaginary Champion 9. Locked Area - unlock by defeating Phantasmal Harlequin 10. Ether 11. Potion - appears after defeating Imaginary Champion 12. Locked Area - unlock by defeating Transient Witch 13. Treasure Chest (Bronze Bangle) 14. Chaos Piece (Kuja) Destiny Odyssey VIII-4 :"To others, the bonds of friendship are light as feathers. But he knows the weight of those chains..." | valign="top"|There are as many as seven manikins in the fourth stage, including the expert battle piece. This must be defeated if the player desires the Sun Blade, but it is a tough adversary. The player begins with five Destiny Points. Squall fights the Warrior of Light at the end of the stage. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Battle Piece (Capricious Thief) 3. Hard Battle Piece (Fallacious Tree) - appears after defeating Capricious Thief 4. Battle Piece (Phantasmal Harlequin) - appears after defeating Capricious Thief 5. Hard Battle Piece (Phantasmal Girl) - appears after defeating Fallacious Tree 6. Expert Battle Piece (False Stalwart) - appears after defeating Fallacious Tree 7. Battle Piece (Ephemeral Vision) - appears after defeating Phantasmal Harlequin 8. Treasure Chest (Leather Hat) - appears after defeating Phantasmal Harlequin 9. Hard Battle Piece (Transient Witch) - appears after defeating Phantasmal Girl 10. Potion - appears after defeating False Stalwart 11. Locked Area - unlock by defeating False Stalwart 12. Treasure Chest (Sun Blade) 13. Special Locked Area - unlock by completing the storyline 14. Rare Chest (Rosetta Stone) 15. Locked Area - unlock by defeating Transient Witch (Hard) 16. Cosmos Piece (Warrior of Light) 17. Ultimate Battle Piece (Transient Witch) - appears after obtaining three stars for the storyline 18. Rare Chest (Geranium)- appears after obtaining four stars for the storyline Destiny Odyssey VIII-5 :"A prideful will... Even if his words withhold the truth, a warrior shows his light through his actions." | valign="top"|This is the final stage before Squall faces Ultimecia. Again, enemies only appear once others are defeated. These open the four locked areas guarding the treasure chest, Potion and Choas piece. The player begins with five Destiny Points. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Battle Piece (Imaginary Champion) 3. Strange Battle Piece (Fallacious Wanderer) 4. Battle Piece (Ephemeral Phantom) - appears after defeating Imaginary Champion 5. Hard Battle Piece (Phantasmal Harlequin) - appears after defeating Imaginary Champion 6. Battle Piece (Phantasmal Girl) - appears after defeating Fallacious Wanderer 7. Treasure Chest (Guard Ring) 8. Hard Battle Piece (Falacious Tree) - appears after defeating Phantasmal Girl 9. Locked Area - unlock by defeating Fallacious Wanderer 10. Potion 11.: Locked Area - unlock by defeating Phantasmal Harlequin 12. Treasure Chest (Rosetta Stone) 13. Locked Area - unlock by defeating Phantasmal Girl 14. Locked Area - unlock by defeating Fallacious Tree 15. Chaos Piece (Ultimecia) 16. Ultimate Battle Piece (Transient Lion) - appears after obtaining three stars in the storyline 17. Rare Chest (Mythril) - appears after obtaining four stars in the storyline Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Storylines